by the MIT accounting system. Each Project and Core are responsible for reconciling statements to compare estimated costs with actual expenditures and to ensure proper documentation is maintained. A repository of technical reports, manuscripts and reprints of publications has been established and will be maintained in the office of the Program Director by Ms. Francis. An important function for Core 3 is the coordination of activities with scientific collaborators. These include Elizabeth Grimm at M.D.Anderson Hospital, Curtis Harris of the National Cancer Institute, Stephen Lloyd of the Oregon Health Sciences Center, Kent Sugden of the University of Montana, and Melanie Ihrig of the Methodist Hospital Research Institute. The collaboration with Dr. Grimm relates to the melanoma SPORE, Dr. Harris with diseased colonic tissue, Dr. Lloyd with cells and mice that are repair deficient for hyperoxidized bases, Dr. Sugden with cells treated with metal oxidants, and Dr. Ihrig with statistical analysis of the animal studies. In addition to the formal collaborations, we receive frequent inquiries about methods and requests for analytical services. This includes providing nitrate/nitrite analysis in biological samples, exposure of cells to NO,and mass spectrometry. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04, Reissued 4/2006) Page 350 Continuation Format Page Continuation Page PrincipalInvestigator/Program Director: Tannenbaum, Steven R. Data Sharing Plan Consistent with NIH policies, the investigators in this Program are committed to share research data on completed NIH-funded projects. The sharing of final research data facilitates the discovery process and is, therefore, of great scientific and public benefit. Specific approaches to comply with the NIH Policy on Sharing of Research Data are outlined below. To the extent practical, data will be included in publications and associated supplementary material. In this context, the Program has made significant contributions to the peer-reviewed nitrate/nitrite and nitric oxide research literature, with over 105 research articles, book chapters, or books published during the most recent renewal period. The Program will generate data in a variety of forms, including microarray data, 1-D and 2-D gels, Western blots, histology reports, chromatographic and spectroscopic data files, and results of databases searches, e.g., protein identifications via tandem mass spectrometry experiments. These will therefore require a variety of formats for storing and transmission. Gels and blots, for example, will be scanned and archived in JPEG or TIFF format. Results of LC/MS/MS experiments can be summarized as tables in EXCEL or stored electronically as raw data files. Archived electronic data, e.g., LC chromatograms and mass spectra can be made available on request on CDs or DVDs or by internet/FTP. Data summaries related to publications will be posted as PDF files on the MIT Nitric Oxide website (http://web.mit.edu/noppg/). Finally, Program members continually develop new collaborationsand partnerships, and are open to requests for data or collaboration from other scientists, within the limits established by HIPAA, and for unpublished proprietary data. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04, Reissued 4/2006) Page 351 Continuation Format Page